


Do You Hate Me?

by devin1039



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Normalverse, Sibling Incest, Truth Or Dare AU, an incestual sibling heart to heart, idek if its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/pseuds/devin1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i havent watched spn in like over a year BUT im gonna be posting all the old fics i never posted here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hate Me?

Mom and Dad had long since gone upstairs to bed, and with it being a Saturday night and all, Sam and Dean were still downstairs, Sam reading, Dean flipping through a car magazine. Once the older brother finished the magazine he sighed loudly, looking over at Sam who was on the other side of the couch, knees tucked to his chest, nose in his book. Dean glanced at the cover “The Lord Of The Flies." He vaguely recalled being assigned the book during Freshman year, but not reading it. The older Winchester smirked to himself and very quietly leaned forward, pulling the book out of Sam’s hands. Sam yelped, then glared at the smirking seventeen year old. 

"You shoulda seen your face!” Dean said, laughing. Sam glanced from his older brother, to the book, hoping that his page wouldn’t be lost. 

“Give it back.” Sam said, trying to look intimidating, a hard thing to do at thirteen. Dean cocked a brow, handing the book back to his little brother. 

“Can we at least do something fun?” Dean asked before Sam got a chance to go back to reading. The scrawny boy rolled his eyes and dogeared the page, setting it on his lap and crossing his arms. 

“Like what?” He asked hesitantly. Knowing Dean it could be anything. The older boy thought for a moment before shrugging.

“Truth or dare?” He suggested. Sam shrugged. The last time they had played truth or dare he had ended up eating an entire jar of mayonnaise and throwing it up. He wouldn’t say no to Dean though, especially when he knew that the other boy would call him a chicken if he did. 

“I guess.” Sam said grudgingly, pushing his book to the floor. Dean grinned, readjusting his position so that he faced the younger boy. They both readied their hands for the rock paper scissors game that determined who got the first question. And, as usual, Dean threw scissors, Sam threw rock. “Always with the scissors, Dean.” Sam said, smiling. “Truth or dare?” He asked.

“Dare.” Dean said almost immediately, as Sam knew he would. He thought a moment, wondering if there was even a dare out there that Dean would say no to.

“I dare you to… Give me one of your porn magazines.” Sam said, half hoping Dean would, half hoping he wouldn’t so that he could go back to his book. The older boy blushed and swallowed. Sam saw his reluctance and grinned. “You don’t have to. I could go back to my book.” He offered. Dean shook his head, moving to the stairs and grumbling. He came back, red in the face, magazine under his arm. 

He looked down as he thrust the magazine into Sam’s hands, and Sam wondered why his brother was so flustered until he looked at the cover. He expected to see something with curvy blonde women on the cover, but instead his eyes scanned over a guy. A guy with nothing on but a pair of panties, angled away from the camera so that you could see his backside. Sam looked, wide eyed, at his brother, who was still blushing. It wasn’t like Sam had never thought about being with a guy before, because he thought about it more than being with girls. It was just that he didn’t expect his big brother to have a thing for dudes too.

“Truth.” Sam said softly, trying to relieve the tension. Dean smiled gratefully and nodded. 

“Whose your crush?” Dean asked, scootching a bit closer to Sam, their knees touching now. Sam couldn’t help blushing. This was always the question he backed out on, Dean must either really wanna know, or he wanted the game to end. The younger boy looked at the older one pleadingly. “You can give hints and I can try to guess.” He offered. Sam nodded slowly, still not sure if he should risk it. 

“Okay.” He said with a shaky breath. Dean honestly didn’t know why he was always so embarrassed and secretive about it. “Don’t laugh.” The younger boy warned, Dean nodded.

“Okay.” He said, elbows on his knees as he looked at Sam. 

“He’s an asshole, but he’s nice to me.” Sam started, Dean’s eyes widening. He hadn’t known Sam swung that way. The younger boy gave him a warning look before continuing. “He has uhm… light brown hair.” Sam couldn’t believe he was doing this. “Green eyes. And- And I shouldn’t like him, but I do.” Sam said softly, feeling as if he was near tears.

It couldn’t be him. Sam couldn’t be crushing on him. He had always pushed those thoughts of his little brother down, and no, he couldn’t feel the same. Sam’s eyes were glistening with tears though, and he was looking straight at Dean, and fuck, it was him. 

“Sam?” Dean asked softly. Sam sniffled, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie. He looked so innocent. “Is that guy me?” He questioned, smiling softly. Sam looked down, expecting Dean to yell at him, hit him, or tell their parents or something. He was crying now, tears wetting his face, lip quivering slightly. Dean reached out, wiping the younger boy’s tears away with the pad of his thumb. 

“Do you hate me?” Sam asked quietly, eyes searching Dean’s face. The older brother smiled and shook his head, leaning closer to the others face. Dean was going to kiss him, Sam thought, barely a moment before the older Winchester’s lips touched his. It took him a moment to respond, but soon he was kissing his brother back, eyes closed. This wasn’t how he had pictured their first kiss, and hell he’d pictured it hundreds of times, but it was perfect. 

Dean pulled away slightly, forehead resting against his younger brother’s. His hand still rested on the others cheek, thumb smoothing circles into his jaw. Sam sniffled once more before smiling. Neither of them said it, but they both knew. This had been the best game of truth or dare either of them had played, even if it did only last two rounds.


End file.
